


Outdoor Concert

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Category: Glee
Genre: Concerts, Lady GaGa - Freeform, M/M, Music, Summer, klainesummerchallenge2016, outdoor concert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Summer Challenge.</p><p>Prompt #11: Outdoor Concert</p><p>Kurt and Blaine get tickets to go see Lady Gaga in Central Park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outdoor Concert

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/148896854440/outdoor-concert

“Do you have the tickets?” Kurt asked as he rushed around to get ready. He had donned his Born This Way shirt from glee club his junior year of high school and was quickly putting the finishing touches on his hair. 

“Yep!” Blaine responded from a different room. “They’re in my wallet! What time to we need to be there?”

Kurt finished sliding on his shoes and appeared in the living room where Blaine was waiting for him on the sofa. “Website said they’d start letting people in at seven. We’re already late for that, but if we leave now, we should be able to get there by about seven twenty.”

GMA was doing their summer concert series over in Central Park, and it just so happened that this one morning, Lady Gaga was performing. While the concerts are free and open to anyone, because of the expected crowd, GMA required tickets for entry into the outdoor concert that morning.

“Well,” Blaine said, passing Kurt his keys and opening the door, “let’s go then.”

They headed towards the subway and made their way from their apartment down to Central Park and quickly found Rumsey Playfield where the concert was to be held. People were already gathered around and lining up for admittance into the concert. Many people were already in, finding where they wanted to watch the show from and mingling within their groups. 

While in line, Kurt excitedly bounced a little. “I can’t believe we’re getting to see Lady Gaga live in concert!” he squealed. 

Blaine laughed at Kurt’s reaction to finally arriving. “Excited, honey?”

Kurt stopped bouncing and blushed. “Maybe.”

“Nothing to be ashamed of Kurt. Remember earlier this summer when we stumbled upon a Katy Perry concert here and I got a little overly excited.”

Kurt laughed as he recalled Blaine pouting and then jumping up and down when they decided at the last minute to go to the Katy Perry concert at the beginning of summer. “Who could forget you acting like an overexcited puppy?”

Blaine frowned at Kurt in mock offence. “Hey now,” he said, jokingly defensive. “You have absolutely no room to talk. You just did the same thing yourself.”

“Honey,” Kurt said, laughing as they moved up in line, “I know. Now do you mind getting the tickets out? We’re almost to the front of the line.”

Blaine reached into his back pocket and pulled out his small black wallet. In the pocket for his cash, Blaine pulled out the two Ticketmaster tickets that he had printed off early that morning and folded to put in his wallet. “Here you go,” Blaine said as he handed over one of the tickets to Kurt. “One ticket for a Lady Gaga concert for one Kurt Anderson-Hummel.”

“Yay!” Kurt said giddily as he accepted the ticket from his husband. 

Minutes later, they reached the front of the line and passed over their tickets to be scanned by the employee. They found a spot with a good vantage point of the stage and stood and talked while they waited for the concert to begin. It didn’t take long for the people who hosted Good Morning America to show up and start talking about things like the weather and Lady Gaga. Before either of them realized it, they were standing on the ground, a mere few yards away from the stage, looking up towards the stage where Lady Gaga was finally being introduced to the crowd of people there to see her perform.

“Oh my God, Blaine. It’s her. She’s standing less than thirty feet away from me,” Kurt said in awe as he looked up at the stage in front of him.

“She sure is,” Blaine said, trying to suppress his laughter. “Right there. If she looked over here she could see you.”

“Blaine,” Kurt said, cutting his eyes over at Blaine. “Don’t even tease me like that.”

Blaine couldn’t suppress his laughter any longer and finally erupted in a fit of giggles that had Kurt laughing right along with him. 

“We’re quite possibly on national television right now,” Blaine said, trying to stop laughing and catch his breath, “and we’re laughing like idiots at absolutely nothing.”

“Okay, so we’re cool,” Kurt responded without batting an eye. He returned his attention to the stage where Lady Gaga stood, preparing to perform her first song just after Good Morning America returned from a commercial break.

Kurt grew even more excited when Lady Gaga hit all of the stuff they did in glee. He giddily jumped up and down when she started Bad Romance. He made sure to rock out as if he was in the Troubletones when she belted out Edge of Glory. He sung along to every word, smiling the entire time and enjoying himself. 

The last song performed was not only one of Kurt’s favorite songs by her, but also one of Blaine’s. With both wearing a shirt that boldly declared that they like boys (Kurt’s shirt being from his junior year), they danced and sang along to Born This Way. Kurt still remembered the choreography to the song even years after performing it, and had even taught Blaine just nights prior to going to the concert just in case she performed this particular song.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to and end and Kurt and Blaine found themselves filing out of the performance area along with hundreds of other people also trying to get out once the show ended. Considering how close to the stage that they had managed to be when they arrived, they were some of the last to leave, giving them plenty of time to talk to a few of the others who had been there that morning for the concert. Soon, though, the young couple had made their way through the crowd and headed back in the direction of their apartment because of how hot it was this particular day in New York. 

“I’m glad we managed to go to that,” Kurt said as he boarded the subway with Blaine.

“I am too,” Blaine agreed. “That was definitely worth the heat and crowd. Especially since it was free.”

“We should go to these concerts more often.”

Blaine smiled hugely over at Kurt. “Agreed. We should.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/148896854440/outdoor-concert


End file.
